


Cancer

by Siesiewrites



Series: Songs of Angst [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Ending, Song Lyrics, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siesiewrites/pseuds/Siesiewrites
Summary: In exchange for his family's safety, Virgil will go. No one else.Look! Angst!





	Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> Song used- Cancer by Twenty One Pilots
> 
> Warnings- descriptions of self harm scars, kissing I guess, lots of angst

'Turn away  
If you could get my a drink  
Because my lips are chapped and faded'

Virgil's eye scanned the other sides as they approached. His hand gripped Pattons tighter as their state became more in focus.

'Call my aunt Mary'

They stumbled along as if dragged by an invisible rope, for all Virgil knew they were, their ragged clothes hanging off of them like a broken spiderweb, and their eyes... Oh goodness their eyes... They were hollow, their lively color replaced with a dull brown.

Virgil heard Pattons voice hitch.

'Help her gathered all my things'

Before they could come to a full stop in front of Virgil, Patton was rushing at them pulling them into a bear hug. Virgil soon joined him. Tears ran freely down everyone's faces.

'And bury me in all my favorite colors'

They could have stood there for hours, nobody wanted to let go, but soon a soft voice whispered for them to say their goodbyes.

'My sisters and my brothers'

They all stood before Virgil, the pain on their faces evidently clear.

The first was Roman, he pulled Virgil into a hug whispered that they would meet again. His wavering voice stated they would meet as friends and not enemies. He made it seem like a promise, witch it was.

Then came Logan, also pulled him into a hug. He whispered that he had a plan. His voice, though not as strong as it once was, was filled with determination. Virgil didn't doubt him.

'Still'

Lastly came Patton... Oh Patton. He was crying harder than any of them. Virgil went to pull him into a hug,

'I will not kiss you'

But Patton had other ideas. As Virgil stepped up to him Patton grabbed Virgil's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate. Virgil knew that Patton thought that this might be their last but was hoping it wasn't, he shared Pattons hope and would have gladly died right there if it didn't mean that he would never have the chance kiss him again. Sadly both of them needed a thing called air, plus having a snot filled nose from crying didn't help.

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
Lips are chapped and faded'

When they broke apart Patton hugged Virgil. He hugged him back, slowly rocking Patton back and forth as he sobbed into Virgil's jacket. Virgil hummed and pressed his lips into Pattons purple hair.

He glanced up at Roman and Logan. They had stepped back giving him and Patton space. His eyes traveled to their entwined hands. He let out a small laugh, barely loud enough for Patton to notice, at least one good thing came out of this.

'I will not kiss you  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Call my  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Kiss you  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Call my  
Lips are chapped and faded'

Soon the soft voice told them that they needed to go. Virgil let go of Patton hesitantly but Patton refused to let go of him. 'Patton I need you to let go,' Virgil's voice was soft and soothing. 'Don't go,' Pattons voice wavered, his grip tightening on Virgil. He pressed one more kiss into Pattons hair, 'I will find my way back to you. I promise.' Virgil knew how empty the promise was if he was to keep his family safe, but it was enough to make Patton let go.

'Turn away'

Virgil turned to go but Patton turned him back. 'Give me your jacket,' Patton had taken his jacket from around his shoulders and held it out to him. Virgil did what he asked and they traded jackets. 'Now you'll have to come back,' Patton attempted at a smile only to fail as he wrapped the jacket around his shoulders. 'Or you'll have to come to me,' Virgil replied as he slipped into the surprising big hoodie. Pattons lips twitched. Just once but it was enough.

Virgil had only taken a few away from his family before he felt the invisible shackles weigh down his neck and arms. He had to take a few more steps before he saw the 'dark side' that would be escorting him away. He shimmered in to view as if he was only a mirage. 'Anx.' The sides soft greeting was only met with a curt nod. They started walking.

'Cause I'm awful just to see  
And all My hairs abandoned my body  
Oh my agony'

Depression. He hadn't changed at all. He was still so skinny that his tank top and shorts, which were already so small nobody else in the mindscape would be able to fit into them without them ripping, hung loosely around him. There were so many scars on his arms and legs that it looked like someone had been playing a cruel game of tic-tac-toe. His aura hadn't changed either. It wasn't a calming one, far from it, but it had always seemed to give Virgil a sort of serenity.

'Know that I will never marry  
Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo'

As they walked away Virgil cast a glance over his shoulder. He saw Patton crying into Logan and Romans arms. Both of their now dull eyes watched him as he walked, tears rolling down their faces.

'I'm counting down the days to go  
This just ain't living  
And I just hope you know'

Virgil felt himself stiffen as he approached the door to the 'dark sides' house, uneasiness settling in his stomach.

I will not kiss you  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Call my  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Kiss you  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Call my  
Lips are chapped and faded 

Depression opened the door to reveal Deceit. His mouth grew into a grin/sneer wider than Virgil thought was possible. Deceit opened his arms wide, as if he was expecting a hug, 'Anxiety! Welcome home!'

If you say goodbye today  
I'll ask you to be true  
Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
Yes the hardest part of this 

I will not kiss you  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Call my  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Kiss you  
Lips are chapped and faded  
Call my  
Lips are chapped and faded

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or leave it like it is?
> 
> If I do continue it what song should I use?


End file.
